Soulmates
by riri101
Summary: It was nothing she'd ever experienced. It was like falling in a deep slumber, then waking up with everything you knew was nothing but...a lie.
1. Chapter 1

_**Soulmates **_

**_By: riri101_**

**_Genre:Romance_**

**_Disclaimer: Duh? I own nothing._**

* * *

**Chapter 1: **_Fading Existence_

The wind swooshed heavily as the twin-braided girl approached the cemetery. It was already twilight and the ominous dark clouds and thunder threatened for an impending storm.

'_Yatta! I made it in time'_ the girl panted with glee.

She clutched the bouquet of daisies she held as she stopped and stood in front of a familiar grave.

.

.

.

Etched delicately on the stone in gold paint was the name she couldn't and wouldn't afford to forget. It was the same name that was etched in her heart. It was the name of the boy who had taken her heart away. It was the name of her first…_love_.

_  
**In the loving memory of our son**_

**_Echizen Ryoma_**

**_December 24, 1992-_**

**_September 15,_**

With a smile on her face, she sat and placed the bouquet of daisies on top of the grave.

For her, Ryuuzaki Sakuno. Life isn't always a piece of cake and everything happens for a reason. Just as there was a reason why Ryoma had to die early. It was already five since he dad died, she recalled.

It happened when he went to America to fulfill his life-long dream- to become a pro and beat his father. (Well, he accomplished the latter earlier than expected). He wasn't able to attend the preliminaries that were broadcasted on TV. It was then the Echizen's announced the Ryoma had already been missing for five days. They used every means to contact him but it was useless.

For three whole months, an endless and exhausting search was conducted. Every place he consistently came to were searched. They had hoped that he was just fooling around and needed some space.

For another two months they waited. Still clinging to the tiny shred of hope that maybe he just needed rest and was tired of everything. For a sum of 12 months all of their hope was gone. Echizen Ryoma _is_ gone.

Dead.

But his body was never found.

At first she couldn't see how devastated his team mates were. But it was then, she noticed that the warm glow the Boy's Tennis Team emitted…_faded._ First, it was Momo; who was after all considered as his best friend. He skipped practices and went to skulk on the rooftops just like when he wasn't included in the regulars one time. Then next was Eiji…Kaidoh…Kawamura…Inui…Oishi…Fuji, all of them. Even Tezuka, who was very good in masking his emotions didn't hide his sadness for the boy.

It went on for months.

The tennis team had great hopes for him, great hopes indeed. He was so young and full of life after all. They had hoped that someday their _ochibi_ would conquer the world with his tennis. And everyone in tennis world would bow before him.

But they had moved on.

It is no good to linger in the past, moving forward with determination and will is the key to achieving one's ends she had heard Tezuka-buchou once said.

But they had moved _on_…

Little by little she saw them glow and found themselves again. They had promised to win Nationals for Echizen.

And as time passed by, they rarely spoke of Ryoma Echizen anymore. It was as if he had never existed. Everyone else had moved on but…her.

* * *

**Author's notes:** _Hey there to all my readers. This is my first __**ever**__ multi-chaptered fic. I hope you'll be as kind to read and review. You know your reviews are very precious to me, that's my only happiness. I apologize for numerous grammar mistakes, spelling, bad sentence construction and much abused punctuation marks. I don't have a beta reader. And it's nearly impossible to beta yourself, it's easier to spot someone else's mistakes ya' know?_

_My inspiration on writing this fic was L.J. Smith's __**Night World Book 3**__. I'm so in love with Delos Redfern!_

_Yay! And Galen too. The book was about vampires, shapeshifters and witches finding their soul mates. My story maybe based on it but I haven't copied even a tiny detail. I love Lisa Jane and I respect her works. So if you'll ask what Ryoma will be. Well, find out in the upcoming chapters. And I intend to make Ryoma as DESPICABLE as possible. Ha-ha. _

_Anyway, thanks again and my rambling was way too long…_

riri


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes:** Hello there! This is the second installment of my first multi-chaptered fic. Please bear with me and the numerous errors you will find in my fic. And please notify me immediately which part or parts I committed a major mistake.( Maybe all, LOL)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own PoT.

* * *

_CHAPTER II: **Encounter**__**  
**_

The thunder crackled again. It was so much like one of those horror flicks you see in theaters; The actors screaming and thunder rolling. The air was eerie and cold. In moments, the first drops of rain struck, dampening the thin camisole and skirt Sakuno was wearing.

She looked up. She ought to be home by now. Her worrywart Obaa-chan would go ballistic if she didn't go home on time, knowing her navigation disorders. The dark clouds were already hovering the sky above her. The storm has come just as their favorite television network had predicted.

She stood up, gathered her things and bowed Ryoma goodbye. Already heading for the cemetery's gate, she walked a little faster to avoid getting her clothes soaked.

.

.

.

.

She wasn't really that far from the grave when a bolt of lightning struck. It was so near. The sound was ear-splitting and she was sure the lightning had hit something.

And it had.

It was the big oak tree beside the road she was trekking. She could hear the breaking of a tree trunk, branches and twigs. It was in flame and somehow the gray smoke from the burning tree fogged her eyes; leaving her blind and choking for oxygen.

_'I'm gonna get squished!'_. Silly as it may seem, she is gonna get squised by a tree like a bug and she wasn't doing something to avoid it. Every cell in her in her body was practically screaming move and run. But as the Sakuno Ryuuzaki she was, she only stared. Yes, she stared at the 'falling tree'. It isn't that she wasn't doing something, she was trying so hard but her legs couldn't move. She was momentarily paralyzed.

Tear welled up in her eyes. For Sakuno's frail heart; Is this gonna be the end?Is this it? Is this what my life is worth? An effing old tree? Dying a horrible death?

Even with her knees and limbs trembling or the tears that were evident in her eyes. She readied herself for her own death. She shut her eyes and prayed that the Goddess of life would somehow guide her through the other world.

_one..._

_Arigatou obaa-chan for always taking care of me. I'll never forget you..._

_two..._

_Arigatou Tomo-chan, you'll always be my best friend._

_three..._

_Arigatou senpai-tachi for always being there for me._

Sakuno for a moment, stopped her chanting. She had thanked all the important persons in her but still the tree didn't squish her. She didn't feel pain or any broken limbs. Instead, she felt warm and fuzzy. How odd, she remembered the weather to be cold.

_' Maybe this was heaven?'_

Forgetting her worries. She tried to move her hands but was stopped by a stern, lean figure. Something was holding her. Or someone? It was then she realized only her body was warm but her feet was somehow cold. She peeked through her lashes only to find a handsome young man staring at her.

_'Don't move.'_ A voice commanded her. She knew it wasn't hers. Someone was trying to talk to her.

In her _mind_. She closed her eyes once more hoping that the person was just a figment of her imagination.

This was bad. She was starting to hallucinate things too.

She tried to peek once more and--

"I told you not to move, idiot." the voice said. It was the same voice she had heard in her mind and she knew that voice.

Realization struck voice did talk to her mind after all. It was telepathic.

She opened her eyes and found golden-orbs boring holes into her own.

"Ryoma-kun," was all she could say.

"Ba-ka," the boy said flicked her forehead with his forefinger.

"Itai!" she winced.

_'Why did you come here?'_ the voice asked again.

Shock ran through her. Ryoma was here he was alive and...warm. She couldn't find her words so she stared at him. She stared at those amber-colored eyes.

He was the same but taller, a head taller than her she noticed. He was more defined and muscled. Staring into those eyes . She suddenly felt dizzy and drowsy.

"Sleep and remember nothing." He said.

Her eyes fluttered and before she finally succumb to sleep, she mouthed "Gomen-ne, Ryoma-kun." Then she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**So here it is! Please read and review! It would be a great accomplishment for me if you review and give constructive criticisms. I welcome flames and loves ( lol ). I really need your reviews in this trying times...**jowks! Sa mga Filipino dyan na kapwa ko writers hahaha! Mapa-bisaya man o Tagalog!....


End file.
